He's All That I Want
by MotoRazr
Summary: Lelouch x Shirley. One Shot. Shirley recovers her memories and Lelouch is there to comfort her as always. A very short one shot. R


**Author's Note:** Just a short fic that I felt like writing as I really like Shirley x Leouch. Hope you like it. R&R! ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I remember now. Zero… The one who killed my father… Is Lelouch._

I couldn't move forward. The memories came flooding back to me. My mind whirled as the flashbacks of the times I had forgotten about came back to me. Lelouch was Zero… He had killed my father. Yet, I couldn't stop loving him. I knew he had the power to tamper with memories; he had done that with mine. Even when I was reborn, I couldn't stop loving him. Different emotions took over me; shock, confusion, contentment, guilt, misery, fright. Someone bumped against me and the umbrella dropped from my hand. I wanted to move. Get away from that place. But my legs didn't seem to have the strength. Was everyone around me wearing a mask? A fake teacher… Friends without memories... Even the one boy that I loved was wearing a mask. He was Zero…

I forced myself to move from there, dropping my cell phone and leaving the umbrella. Tears ran down my cheeks. The rain soaked my clothes. I didn't know where I was going. Where was I going to go anyways? What was I going to do? A few minutes later I found myself sitting on a bench. I didn't know how much time had passed but I just sat there trying to resolve the different emotions inside me. I wasn't crying anymore. I was just sitting. In one way, I felt completely empty. In another, I felt too occupied. It was still raining and it had wet every inch of my body.

I felt someone approach me after a short while. I didn't bother to look up. Whoever it was could go away. Then I felt an umbrella above me.

"You are soaking wet. What the hell are you doing here?"

I recognized that voice. I could recognize it anywhere. I looked up. That one man that had changed my life in every way was standing right in front me. I didn't know what to do but I did know that I needed someone right now. Before my memories came back, I knew that he was the only one that I wanted but was he the one I wanted right now?

I didn't reply. He must have known that there was something wrong as he sat beside me, folding the umbrella and putting it away. He must have thought that it was no use, since I was already drenched to the skin. I looked into his eyes. His purple orbs started right back at me.

"Shirley…"

Shirley. That name. My name. It felt great to hear that name from him. But there were other things I needed to fix.

"Lelouch…" I paused for a few seconds before continuing, "You… are Zero?"

His face now bore a stunned expression.

"How…"

"I know everything. You killed my father. I shot you. I shot someone else too. I remember every single thing."

Seeing him there, I began to cry again. I needed him. He was there whenever I needed him. When my father had died, he was there to comfort me. When I was fighting guilt, he was there to hold me. He was there to make me forget about all the bad things in my life. And yet again, he was here now that I was lost once again. I had a suddenly urge to hold him. I hugged him and felt warm despite the rain soaking us. I felt like everything was in place again. I felt love, and I felt life. I went through terrible phases in my life but he was there for me without even letting me know. I felt his arms around me. I can't recall for how long w stayed there but I didn't feel like pulling away. I wanted to stay like that forever.

Suddenly, I felt him pull away. I didn't want that to happen. I let my head rest against his chest, but he cupped my face in his hands and let me meet his eyes. I could see the love in his eyes.

"Lelou…" I gave it a second thought. Every part of me told me to say those words, "I love you…"

I had said it now. There was no turning back. He might now love me but I did and I wanted to let him know. Hearing that, his expression remained the same. Suddenly, his mouth found mine and we were kissing passionately. I was taken aback by the sudden reaction but I let myself forget everything. With him there to love me and protect me, I didn't need anything else.


End file.
